Let Me Comfort You
by MadnessMax
Summary: Norman and Ethan both have issues... Can they help each other get through the bad and the ugly? [Ethan x Norman]


Norman's off day felt rare, even when twice a week, his work days were definitely a stretch, between 15-20 hours. His eyes seemed to have an easy time opening with the full eight hours of sleep he had gotten in the wooden trundle. His body turned and feet dangled off the bed until making contact with the tan carpet, he felt the chill pierce his skin as the blue sheet fell off his bare chest. He stood and walked to his closet, grabbing casual clothing from the white hangers and dressing himself.

He throws his previous shorts in the hamper in the corner of the room, he exits his room and grabs the keys from the dish on the table side and head's twords the exit, taking hid coat from the rack and sliding around his shoulders.

 _The diner's open... might as well get some breakfast._ Norman thought as he exit and went to his car. He ducked into the car and slammed the door shut. He turned the key in the ignition and headed towards the diner, he quickly found a parking spot close to the entrance, he parked and exited the vehicle. Norman entered the old classy diner, old juke box music playing, the white and tiled flooring, the lights above the countertop with stools to seat the hungover people that usually came in there to eat protein off. Norman walked passed the tables to the counter and noticed a man with a menu in his hands.

"... Ethan?" Norman questions. The man's head whipped around and he smiled, it was Ethan, and he was happy to see Norman.

"Erm...Agent Jayden, its great to see you," Ethan greets him.

"Please, call me Norman, have you ordered yet? Can I join you?"

"I haven't ordered, and please join, I hate eating alone." Norman seated next to him, both men with smiles on their faces.

"Where's Shaun?"

"His mother has him on the weekends, at least I get him back tomorrow."

"I never realized you and your... ex-wife was separated, I'm sorry." Ethan let out a breath-short laughter.

"Don't worry about it, I'm actually glad her and I didn't work... we tried after Jason, but, she was cold, distant, Shaun was getting affected by it, I couldn't bring myself to stay." Norman's face quickly turned to sorrow, feeling bad for the man.

"Ethan, I-."

"Don't worry about it," the two exchanged a sad smile, the mood went neutral from there and the server approached them.

"Hey darlings, is this together or separate?" The blonde questioned.

"Together," Norman answered and looked at Ethan, "my treat."

"And what would you two like to drink?"

"Coffee," Norman answered.

"Make that two please." The server nodded and wrote it down.

"And are you both ready to order?" They really hadn't had time to look at the menu, they both exchange glances.

"Erm, can we have another moment for food, please?" Norman asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back on you guy's coffee." The waitress disappeared and they glance at each other.

"Thanks for paying," Ethan said.

"No problem, so what do you do for a living, Ethan? We didn't exactly didn't get to know eachother in the.. situation a few months back."

"I'm an architect, its rewarding."

"I'm sure it is, anything I might've seen?"

"I've done a few houses for Marceline's real estate." Norman grinned on hearing the news, he loved those houses and thought they were always stunning. Ethan's creative mind dazzled him, Norman knew there was something about him, even when they thought he was the killer, his geological profile was beautiful, and too delicate to be a killer, Norman realized that before it was too late.

"That's incredible, Ethan."

"Thanks, so what do you--." His speech paused as Norman's hands began to shake violently. Triptocaine was still a craving of his, how the slightest bit would be enough to satisfy him. "Norman... you... are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, this happens sometimes."

"How can you stop it? Are you in pain?" Norman glanced down, his eyes shut in regret.

"Ethan, I'm... a drug addict, the FBI gave us this syrum to help process the ARI, its highly, _highly_ , addictive, the ARI is a computer DNA analyzer, built into a glove in glasses." Ethan listened carefully to the man, after pausing to obtain this information, he exhaled.

"So you're resisting to better yourself?" Norman nodded.

"I'm only suppose to take a tube full every three months, my intake before then four daily, it gives you a high... I've been so close to overdosing before..."

"Well... Shaun and I have a spare bedroom in the house... if you want to get away, or for us to help, our door is always open."

"I... might take up that offer, Ethan... I can't do this alone... Not anymore... Why are you helping me though? I would just be there... probably boring you guys."

"Well, first off, you helped save Shaun, you helped save _my son_ , we both, we're so grateful, Shaun would be estatic and intrigued at another person--especially an FBI agent--in the house. Also, you're paying for my meal." Ethan joked on that last part but Norman seemed serious as he collapsed in his arms, whispering 'thank you' to him. Ethan held him for a moment feeling his insides warm. Jayden broke, he was vulnerable, and Ethan was luckily there. The hug broke when they heard the coffee mugs tapping the counters. She placed sugar and creamer containers near them.

"Are we ready to eat?" The server smiled.

They still hadn't looked at the menu.

 **A/N: Well, thank you to those who read this... this will get more and longer chapters, I know Heavy Rain came out what seems like forever ago... but Iship these two and have taken an interest in this game for a long time, I hope you have too. Cheers!**


End file.
